Respawn
by Infinity Legend
Summary: Don't have the slightest idea how to make this summary... All l can say is that the story is based on the Minecraft, "Talking Mobs mod".
1. Cupa Saga(CS)

An echoing voice can be heard through the distance. An agonizing soul is calling out for you.

You get close enough to hear it whisper to you. The voice now begins saying, "What is the point of living a life full of misery. Why is it that whenever l observe others enjoy the simple pleasures of life, l feel empty? Why is everyone happy when l am not? When did l begun to feel this way? Was it her, the person closest to me? No, it all started with him.

He made me what l am, and now is time for me to repay him for his kindness. Isn't that right, my dear Drogo-kun?"

Insanity begins to take over you. You are at its peak end. There no way to stop it. You are ready to give up. You are going to die here and now, disregarding all you have gone through. But its not over yet, before dying you remember all the events that brought you here. All the pain, the suffering, and your dear friends. Your emotions are not strong enough and you die.

Death is not necessarily the end, perhaps its just the beginning of a new adventure. While your last moments of consciousness fades away, you hear the same voice whispering to you one last time," Can you become the hero she needs? You will start a new story, this life may be done but but your future is yet far from over. Embrace yourself kid, I expect you to save her from this wretched world, it won't be an easy task. But it seems that you have the potential, now then. Let Drogo Kobaregawa be no more, and let Ken Izanagi be born out of his ashes"

A blinding light envelopes your soul, a light so bright. That it shows the form of the agonizing soul who just killed you. Its a little girl, blue skinned, green eyes, and black hair. You last thought before banishing is, "Souls of Agony". Your soul is swallowed whole by the light, and now banishes. You are to be reborn, but in what time? Will the past be it? Or perhaps the future? All the you know, is that one day you will be born, and it won't be in a happy home. Let time take its course, you must now wait patiently, until that fated day arrives.


	2. Frozen Hell(CS)

The wind felt heavy at that moment, it was very cold. I wanted to go somewhere warmer, but my body had gone numb. All that l could do, was to lie there on the middle of a frosted land. Hearing what the icy wind had to tell me, its soothing yet sharp voice could be felt on my face. I struggled as l moved about, searching aimlessly for shelter, or so l thought l would do. But the body could only muster to move me about a centimeter away from my initial location. It was cold, yes indeed it was. Hours passed by, and though l had been ignoring what death had been whispering in my ears for a while now, l could no longer even do that. Then death's voice grew louder and louder until l could no longer ignore it. I gave in and finally heard what it had been telling me all voice was familiar, could not remember who's voice it was, but it felt as if each word warmed my half frozen heart. Melting it from its icy prison, all while telling me,"Life has but one meaning. It varies from person to person. At times it may mean nothing but other times, it may mean everything. While some want to lose theirs, others want to keep them for eternity. But even after knowing this, l still dare to say, that no one person can achieve a meaning. At least not without HER.." As the voice finished its chant, l heard a sound from afar. _thump, thum..._ "Something roams about"I told myself not caring anymore. But a single word was enough. A single word mentioned by death. It was "Her" that brought me back to my senses at the lasts of moments. How can a word restore my body and soul from this frozen hell? I did not wanted to analyze anything at this moment. I just wanted to survive for "her" sake. I stood up with much effort, walked a few steps until l was in front of this object. I was alarmed, but l realized it was just a tree afterwards. I tried time and time to just climb it. But my body had given out. What the word had given me was no healing to my body, but just determination. I was not going to die there. I gave a last try, my body would bleed from the rough skin of the tree that l would recklessly rub my body against. I managed to get a few feet above. I went through the leafs and collapsed. Afterwards, I just passed out afterwards.

It was cold, l repeated to myself as l woke up the next day. I tried to stand up, but came crashing right back down the tree. Maybe my body was no longer frozen, but it was very damaged. I could barely stand, I could tell my left leg being broken due to a certain _crack_ l heard and felt when landing. Then l was sure of it being broken when the pain swept in. It was terrible, the pain was stronger than me, l yelled and yelled hours. Eventually l ran out of strength and could no longer speak. I just stood there moaning on the ground. Finally it stopped, l tried to move. But that just brought the pain back at me. I needed a way to release this pain. That is when l started punching and cursing the tree that had caused my misery. But as l threw my last and strongest punch, my face came crashing directly at the stump. I went lights out for a few seconds. When l came to, l witnessed an amazing thing. The piece l had been damaging, was now on my hands.


	3. Meltdown(CS)

There was no way to verbally nor physically describe what l had just witnessed. I stood there frozen not from the weather, but from the mere thought of what just happened. But regardless of how much l wanted to think about this event, the pain would snap me right back to reality. For the moment, I disregarded this and with the wood l had collected and through countless trials and errors, l managed to make some sticks. I ripped a piece of cloth from trends, then l tied them together with the sticks to my leg. Now with such device, the pain had been reduced due to the compression and l was now able to stand up. Though with each step, the pain would sharply remind me of the rupture, it was not as much as before and l was able to withstand it. First thing was first, l had to find someplace to shelter myself in.

Strolling through such a place gave me a better grasp of my current location. To my right side, was a set of very tall mountains, while to my left the only thing l could see was a frosted forest that extended for miles and miles, l felt discouraged by such bad news, but l continued walking none the less. By dawn, l had grown weary and tired of walking through what seemed as a never ending path, but my exploration would not prove to be of any good had l stopped there. Though I had not found shelter yet, and the night seemed to be slowly setting in. But worst of all was the slowly but surely falling snowflakes. I immediately resumed my walk, though it was not long until l found a cave. It seemed to extend further in through the mountains. I entered it just in time, as a huge snowstorm eagerly swelled upon the outside, it was almost as if it was mocking me, telling me that it was superior than me, inviting me to another near-death experience. I moved further into the cave, running from the freezing breeze of the storm. Today I had learned valuable information. I learned that l was somehow brought into this place, a place with nothing but snow or rocks anywhere and everywhere l locked my eyes on, a place that was both harsh and hostile to it only living inhabitant. Though the most important fact was that l had broken wood with my fists not only that, but that l had collected it afterwards. But now that l had noticed, my fists weren't hurt from hitting the wood. Was it a coincidence? Or could l repeat such awkward event more than once? Either way, l was too tired to think any further, l laid down on the cold rough stone and eventually dozed off.

_Writer's notes:_

_Hello fellow frenz!_

_I thank all of you you have taken off time out of your daily busy lives and decided to give a try to my work!_

_While first chapter may have caused confusion to a certain number who read it, l wanted to help and explain what it meant. That is, if you Legends(guyz, frenz, ect..) allow me to do so... I understand that there are times in which explaining a piece of work may ruin the fun of it...(You know, like when someone explains a joke you don't understand... It just doesn't feels the same...) _

_Well, that was all from this small and probably not the only Writer's Notes! Please take care, and have an awesome day Legends!_


	4. A Night Not Worth Remembering(CS)

Yet again, a soul is calling out for you. Curious of finding this voice, you try to search for it. But your eyes are shut tight, and they won't be opening any time soon. Blindly, you advance only forward,though you have not but a single clue where you currently are, all you know is that there seems to be some kind of large cloth spread across the path, it must be a carpet. Also, you notice that you are not the only one there, as you seem to have company from god knows what, all you can recall is the many weird sounds coming from around you. Regardless of these dangers, you keep at it without turning or stopping. Moments later, you completely stop walking, not because you give up, but because there seems to be something blocking your path. This something is a door. You are not sure how, but it seems that you just know it is a door. It was almost as if you had already been here. You stretch your hand and reach for the knob, a gentle twist a third of the way is enough to let you know that it isn't locked. Though the door is unlocked, you do not open it. As a matter of facts, you back away from it about two steps. You seem to know that what is ahead is no joke, you yet have not the necessary determination to open it, thereby remaining closed. But even so, whether you open the door or not, the truth behind it will always remain unchanged. Your fate had been decided long ago, and it won't ever change no matter what you do about it. Or will it?(Narrators voice: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!)

That night, l woke up yelling and covered in a cold sweat. It was just a bad dream l told myself, as what l had seen did not only make no sense whatsoever. It was a bizarre nightmare, in it is where l saw this somewhat familiar young man. He was dressed in what looked as an uniform, he was heading to someplace while carrying a bag on his back. But regardless of what he was doing, something did not seemed right. who is he? Where have l seen him before? All these questions filled my mind at the time, or at least they did at a certain point. Suddenly, after having walked for some minutes, he came to a stop. It seemed someone was calling for him. It was a young lady, she approached him in a hurry, just to resume the walk afterwards. It seemed they both had similar uniforms, and l assumed they were probably going somewhere together. Though this did not mattered, as while they had started their walk together, l caught a glimpse of the young man who whispered. It was too low to hear him, but even so l tried to make sense what he said. The it suddenly hit me, what he had whispered was enough to send a chill down my spine. Thinking of that, brought darkness to all my surroundings. Slowly, darkness started to get closer and closer to me. They wanted but one thing, and that thing was me. I was too scared to move, my legs were shaking. Sooner, the darkness grabbed a hold of me, and while l was consumed by it, l repeated what the young man had said so casually. I whispered right before l stopped existing, " Souls of Agony". That is when l woke up. Now l was just there, lost in thought, sitting on the cold stone. But this was not for too long, as soon l went back to resting, but before falling into deep slumber, l told myself,"Tomorrow is when l build a shelter and something to protect myself against this damned cold". I dozed off afterwards.

_(The following writing is not part of the story)-_

_Writer's Notes (Part 2):_

_As of today, l would like to mention that l may not be posting any updates as often as l would like to. But all this hindrance that is going around me, will finally come to a halt after Friday. As that is my last day of school..._

_Well, that is all, probably later on l might implement an strict policy of mine in which l upload new chapters every day. Also, thanks to all those of you who read my work. I have received some reviews from people who I'd like to thank. Thank you guyz, you are very supportive and are inspiring me to do my very best! Yeah! Have a good one LEGENDZ!_


	5. Prelude to Aesthetics(CS)

By the time the morning hit, l was feeling more dead than alive. After last night's event, l was unable to even shut my eyes for a second. I had spend the night thinking of various things in order to kill time. Eventually the morning had arrived, and with a cold breeze that reached to my sleepy body all the way from the outside, it had told me that it no longer was time to rest. Thinking all night long had made realize something important. That something maybe was of no importance, but it still bothered me. I had realized that l did not know how l had eventually arrived in this frosted land. It just did not make any sense at all, how can one person just appear out of nowhere in this hell? Moreover, just who was l? What was my name? What were l? These thoughts brought nothing but confusion to me, and confusion was a no-no for now. The next night was probably going to be as cold, if not more, as the last one. I had to make this cave into a nice warm place, and all that thinking last night had given me an idea as to how l was going to accomplish this goal. Full of determination, l jumped from my sitting position on the stone into a triumphant stand. It was an amazing jump, or so l thought while l still was in the air. As the moment l landed, l came crashing right back down. All that determination l had mustered to achieve, was now gone and seemed as if it wasn't coming back anytime soon. But with or without determination, l still had to transform the cave into a warm place. I tried for another stand, this time around being careful of not putting too much pressure on my broken right leg, as that had been the cause of my demise last time. After successfully standing, l was good to go. I headed to the entrance and once there, I took a deep breath as l slowly whispered to myself,"Time to punch some trees".

The hours just went by, as for the first time since arriving at this hell, l was having fun. By noon, l had already become a professional tree puncher. But punching trees was not the only thing l had accomplished, as l had discovered some interesting things about the wood l had collected. First of all, when collecting wood an item, the item can be stacked along with others of the same kind. Also, the maximum number of items that can be stacked at once was only sixty-four, if any more items of the same item as the ones in the complete stack is acquired, then a new stack is started. Now, some items could be fused to make different and new types of items, l called this crafting. For example, wood alone could be crafted into four wooden planks, and two wooden planks could be crafted into four sticks. So far, l had learned how to create two new items, there probably was more possible combinations that l had yet to discover, but l had no more time left as the night was approaching.

By the time l had reached the cave entrance, a snowstorm had already given me a not so warm welcome home greeting. It was alright this time around though, as it was time for me to start decorating home, into a warm and welcoming place. With around eight stacks of sixty-four wooden planks ready for action, l began putting them on top of the cold stone. But, as l put the first wooden plank down, l was received with yet another surprise. The small wooden plank that l once held with my hands, had now become a larger and more cubic version. Though l was happy to know that the job was going to be more easily done, l had yet to snap out of it. But due to all the crazy stuff l had learned and experienced today, l was going to spend a warmer night than any of the previous, and so l did. Though, after finishing all decorations the room was certainly much warmer, there was still one flaw at that, l was hungry and l couldn't do anything about it, or so l thought. All l could tell at that moment with any certainty, was that wood did not make for a good meal.


	6. Ken Izanagi(CS)

You are once again standing in front of the door, and once again you wont open it.

The mysterious voice which at this point has become clear to you that it belongs to a little girl, is no longer talking to you. It seems you've disappointed her expectations of you. Or so you thought, as she tells you one last thing before she goes quiet. She tells you as follows' ''why? just why won't you open it?'' The voice banishes and stops talking to you.

For the first time since mysteriously arriving at this land, l was finally able to rest in a warm place. While wood did not make for a comfortable resting place, it was far better than the cold stone. The moment l opened my eyes, l already had a very clear idea as to what l must scavenge for. That something was food, l was determined to never have to eat wood for as long as l lived. Getting up and walking around no longer inflicted as much pain as it initially did, it seemed that my leg had healed enough for me to take the sticks and cloth off. But walking without the support made it difficult, as l had already gotten used to the compression caused by the support. But nothing else besides the fact that l could walk properly mattered to me while l had an empty stomach. It was time to go scavenging for food, anything would do at that moment, so long as l could prevent myself from eating wood. That morning, l had left with the hope of finding food. But l had never imagined that what l would find that day, would be the beginning of something new.

Countless hours passed right by me without a single warning, finding food in this hell was proving to be a challenge. The most l had gotten, which was not food, was some wool from a herd of sheep l had killed not too long from now. Though l had found a cow along the way, l no longer had what it takes to kill it. The poor thing looked cold, he was shivering like there was no tomorrow. I decided to take it home, now there was another mouth to feed and no food whatsoever. But not everything was lost, as l was strolling along the small path between the mountains and the forest, l had found a small cavern. I had gone inside i hopes of finding anything edible, l had a hunch that l was finally going to find something worth my time. It was not wrong, l indeed founded something useful. While wandering about the small cave, l ended up discovering that the small cave l was on was actually not that small. It was connected to what seemed as a complex amount of many and many caves. Exploring any single one might've lost me for about a day were l to continue along one. But luckily, inside one of the caves, there was over ten of two types of mushrooms, brown ones, and red ones. l collected them, and l exited the cave. When going out of the cave, something happened to catch my eye. There, next to the exit laid what seemed like stone but with some black incrustations on the inside. I made a personal note to myself, telling me to return at a later time to analyze the stone.

Sooner than expected, l had collected some eggs from what seemed to be an abandoned nest, over thirty seeds that l was determined to find a way to plant, and around two apples. I was not exactly packed with food, but l had enough to last me for the day. But l was greedy, l wanted something l had yet to get my hands on. I was missing meat. My searching would not end without me getting meat, and l was close to achieving this goal. For an unreasonable amount of time now, l had been chasing quite the smart pig. He knew what l wanted him for, and would not allow me to get it without a fight. He had kicked me on my almost healed leg, disabling me from any reasonable movement. He had almost escaped from me many times. But he made a fatal mistake, my enemy had climbed up the mountain, and had no way to get down. Now this was personal, he had made me work hard, but l knew deep down l knew that it would all be rewarded in the end. I had gone after him, climbing the same way he had climbed up through. I was right in front of him at this point. I grabbed his neck, and l started choking his life away from him. He shaked as hard as he could manage, but it was all in vain as l had him, and l had him good. The jobs was almost done, he was already losing consciousness. Three more seconds and he would've been unconscious, but l let go of him. I let go of his neck as soon as a cream was heard throughout across the whole place. That scream seemed to come from up in the sky. I kept a close watch of the sky, and there, there high up, was what seemed to be a small shape that would grow and grow every passing second. Soon, the figure became two different figures. It was clear to me that there were two people falling at high speed, heading straight to the ground. Every passing second brought them closer and closer to the ground, they were now not so far away from me.

I climbed further up, by the time l stopped, they were dangerously close to me. They were going to land on the path between the mountain and the forest. Then, a crazy idea came to my mind. The idea was that l could leap and try save both, but it was too crazy, it would never work. I started to grow nervous.

You are once more standing next to the door, the voice unexpectedly returns and tells you," The time to make a decision has come. Will you open the door and accept the faith that awaits you? Or will you walk away from the truth? Choose wisely."

They were close enough now, all it would take was a leap. But l was unable to decide, l knew that the time for me to decide had come, but...

You extend your hand, you reach the door knob. The voice starts to speak again," You must decide now"

I told myself at that moment, " I must decide now".

You slowly start to turn the knob, until it can't be turned no more. All that you need to do now is give it one last push. Will you accept truth?

I ready my legs as l squad down, the adrenaline rushing through me prevents me from feeling the pain on my leg. All it would take now is one last push for me to leap. Will l have what it takes to do this?

You push, opening the door as well as opening your eyes, allowing you to see the last words of the little girl... I leaped at the last moment, allowing me to catch them, my last thoughts as l leaped resonate on my mind. "Well done, Ken Izanagi" Said the voice, both inner and outer.

Guy's Voice: Oh! You actually are going to school today.

Girl's Voice: Hmmph! You meanie! I waited for you, but you never came!

Guy: Hehehe. To be honest, l overslept. Its because l can't seem to stop playing that game. I played it all night long.

Girl:Uhhh... Minecraft?

Guy: Yeah! They have implemented a new map based on a real story.

Girl: Wha?

Guy: It's the tale of this one guy, though to tell you the truth, he seems very familiar...

Girl: Well, what is the name of the map? I might play it if its interesting...

Guys: Oh! The name... Hmmmmm. Let me see... Ahhh! Yeah! Its,

**"Souls of Agony"**

_Writer's Notes:_

_Yo! Howdy doing Legendz?_

_Today l wanted to apologize for not posting as soon as l had intended, this chapter took more out of me than expected. I had no idea as to how to implement characters, l just didn't want to have to add them in a boring way. That is why l had two new characters "magically fall from the sky". I know it might had been boring for some of you to see Izanagi go about the frozen land(which I've named as Ifrith) Now, the main purpose of me having him survive the first few days will later on be revealed. Also, l have yet to review this chapter __** THOROUGHLY **__, therefore it will contain more than a few mistakes. But please just enjoy it!_

_Infinity out, and have a good one Legendz!_


End file.
